The Color of Hope
by sayomi athena
Summary: Soulmate AU where your other half is blind to the color of your hair, six university students find that the one person that completes them might not be as far away as they thought. Main pairing: Jerza Side Pairings: Nalu, Gruvia


**Hey guys! So I am totally new to this story thing and ff ways so bare with me :) I got this idea from a post on tumblr about various soulmate au's and I thought 'Hey, I should try this' and voila! Throw in some good 'ole Coffee Shop AU and we have liftoff!**

 **I appreciate you clicking on this story a bunch! Seriously! Thank you! I love you all!  
** **So if you could tell me what you think and give me your thought it would be much appreciated! Happy Reading!**

* * *

"What color is the sky?"

"Hm, you say something Erza?" Erza blinked, unaware that she had spoken aloud.

"No, nothing. Sorry Lucy." The blonde girl looked at the redhead expectantly and sighed.

"Well, I'll see you around then. I have classes to get to. Don't want to be late on the first day!"

"Yeah, ok." The blonde walked out of the room, casting one more worried glance towards her roommate, whose gaze had returned to their small, dorm window.

Erza was left alone to once again ponder the question she always asked herself. _What color is the sky?_

* * *

"So what is your color?" A young man snapped out of his musings to look at his new roommate in confusion.

"You know, the one you can't see."

"Oh, that…Well I'm told it's a color known as red. My name is Jellal by the way, or were you planning to call me _my color_?" The man known as Jellal added sarcastically.

"And what is your color, since we're on the subject?"

"Do you have white hair?" Jellal blinked at that. "Pardon me?"

"Well either you truly have white hair or considering the fact it is white to me, you have blue hair."

"So you can't see blue? Interesting. Yes my hair is indeed blue."

"Ok, now that we've settled that…my name is Gray Fullbuster. Pleasure to meet you!"

"Pleasures all mine. I would love to stay and chat, but I need to head to work."

"What a coincidence! So am I! Where do you work at?"

"That new coffee shop off of the main boulevard, Fairy Café I believe its called." Jellal answered before noticing a surprised grin on the other face before he came to a conclusion:

"You work there too don't you?"

* * *

Erza watched her roommate walk out the door and decided to snap herself out of her mood by going to the local coffee shop and ordering some cake and a coffee. That ought to wake her up!

She strode to her destination with a new bounce in her step.

 _I can't wait for my strawberry cake!_ She thought to herself as her mouth started to water. She found herself at what she called her own personal heaven before she noticed the one thing that could ruin the mood—a small, wooden sign that stated in messy writing, 'Closed'

"Sorry about that miss, but that shop isn't returning this semester." Erza spun around to see a small, old man smiling at her.

"But it-…I need…" The redhead spluttered out before the old man chuckled at her

"If there is something you need, you could always check out my café. It just opened last week." A new light returned to Erza's eyes as she ran up to the man quicker than a bullet and all but shouted out,

"Right! Where can I find it?!"

After committing the old man's directions to memory, Erza arrived at the new shop, 'Fairy Café'. She walked into the café to find a more modern version of her favorite coffee shop and took in the scene before her. The walls were lined with students either furiously typing away at their computers or chatting with their neighbors in a relaxed manner. She strode up to the counter to judge the pastries and small cakes placed out before her. After deciding that, yes, the strawberry cake looked to be up to her standards, she looked to the server behind the counter, admiring the amount of gel it must have taken to keep those pink spikes suspended.

"Hello and welcome to the Fairy Café! What can I get for you today?" He practically shouted at her.

"Oi! No need to shout at the customers, stupid! Not everyone is deaf because of running noise makers all day."

Erza looked up from behind the counter to see another gel-loving guy with white hair…or was it?

"Never mind him. He's just upset they moved him from the girl's dormitories back to guys."

"Why was he in the girl's dorm?!" Erza asked incredulously.

"Apparently our dorm was full, but with the new expansion it has the room to take back the idiot. Anyway my name's Natsu and that pervert back there is Gray. Nice to meet you!" Erza could have swore she heard a subtle 'I am not a pervert' from behind the counter, but the other man was out of sight.

"Nice to meet you as well, my name is Erza. Ah, could I have a regular black coffee and t-t-that strawberry cake?" _Damn, her mouth was watering again._

Natsu grinned at the look of anticipation on the girl's face.

"I noticed you looking at this baby like you are starving on a desert island," he laughed as he reached into the counter to pull out the desert that the woman had been salivating over.

He placed the cake and coffee that the newly appeared Gray had prepared onto the tray and took the money from Erza.

"Well here it is for you. Hope you enjoy!" Erza barely heard him when he and the other man began to argue over the correct temperature of ice as she walked to an open seat.

She delved into her much-anticipated desert as tears came to her eyes. This. This was truly heaven. Her thoughts turned towards at what had been eating at her since this morning. _I want to be able to see and know what blue looks like so I can complete the whole picture. How hard can it be to find someone with blue hair?!_ She looked towards the counter and noticed the bright pink haired student at work. _Maybe harder than I thought. I wonder what kind of man he is? Where is he now? Another state? Another country?! And what is he doing? What if I never meet him and never know the color of the sky?_ These thoughts all ran through her head as she finished her coffee and stood up to leave. _12 o'clock huh? Well I should be getting to class. Maybe that will distract me._

The redhead threw away her trash and walked out the door and she took one last look towards the counter, feeling like something was calling her. She saw Natsu-well more like heard him shouting for some man in the back to clean the tables before he went back to arguing with Gray. She sighed and left the café and headed towards her class.

The man that had been summoned by Natsu appeared from the back and got to work, wiping off the tables. He felt a chill run down his neck and he looked up. Seeing nothing but the door swinging shut, he shrugged his shoulders and got back to work.


End file.
